1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver capable of controlling a message stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a message is sent from a caller or transmitter via a telephone circuit, a radio selective calling receiver, such as a pager, stores the message. The user of the pager reads the stored message and determined whether or not it should be stored. The user may store the message in the pager if it is important and will be needed later, or may delete the message if it is not necessary by operating a key button provided on the pager.
When the pager receives a message while the user is attending at, e.g., a conference, the user may not read it out.
The problem with this type of pager is that when the caller sends an incorrect message by accident and notices it later, the caller cannot delete the message received by the pager. To inform the user of the pager of the transmission of the incorrect message, the caller must again send a correct message or a particular message for correction. As a result, two different messages are written to a storage built in the pager.
On the other hand, the storage of the pager has only a limited capacity. Therefore, when the incorrect message and the message for correction are wastefully written to the storage, it is likely that other received messages cannot be stored in the storage.